Him
by kissthepainaway
Summary: Rachel Berry has spent 5 years in a mental hospital recovering from a tragic event that shook the glee members in very different ways. But now Rachel is home and she brings horrifying things with her. Can Rachel save the ones she loves before it's too late? WARNING: Major and minor character deaths, plus there might be some adult content later. Everyone is a little OC.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked out of the hospital room and into the white lobby room. Her luggeg was next to her as she stood there.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked her doctor.

"Rachel your mental state has stablilized to the point that I feel it is perfectly safe for you to reenter society. Though I am a bit worried about you going back to your home in Lima, you have my phone number on speed dial and your prescription should help you." He said and Rachel nodded slowly. Walking out to the taxi Rachel told him where to go.

As the taxi parked in front of the big house Rachel paid him and exited the car. Walking into the empty home Rachel put her things down by the door. Memories flooded back into her mind but she quickly pushed them away. Sighing she took out the papers for her perscription and decided to walk down to the store.

Rachel walked down the sidewalk and looked around her. Everything was how she remembered it, everything but her. Not just her feelings but her apperence as well. Instead of her usual short skirts and happy additude Rachel doned a pair of ripped up black shorts, black silk thigh highs, and a loose white crop top. Her hair was dyed black now but her dark brown hair was showing through slightly. Black ballet flats were the only thing that had stayed the same about her.

"Welcome to the conv- Rachel?" A stunned voice asked and Rachel put the hood of her loose black jacket, down off her head.

"Brittney?" Rachel asked and was quickly pulled into a hug by the ditzy blonde.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Rachel how are you? where did you go?" Brittney asked and Rachel sighed.

"It's a long story brit."

"Good thing the only one crazy enough to shop here is you." She said and Rachel looked around.

"Never pictured you working here. I thought you got a job as a dancer?" Rachel asked and Brittney nodded.

"Yeah I did but then life changed. Artie and I decided to get married. Then his insurence didn't want to cover his different surgerys and we needed money. So I got a job here and said goodbye to the unstablity of dance." She said and Rachel nodded.

"I know all about leaving unstablility behind." Rachel told Brittney.

"Are living back in your home?" Brittney asked carefully and Rachel nodded.

"For a little while until I can get things set back up. By the way you got a pharmecy?" Rachel asked and Brittney nodded pointing to the back. Rachel walked back there and gave the woman her perscription.

"Do you know where Santana lives now?" Rachel asked and Brittney looked at her before nodding. Handing her a slip of paper with Santana's address on it Brittney watched as Rachel walked out with her drugs. Heading down the street toward the apartments that Santana resided in Rachel found the apartment number and knocked. Santana opened the door and pulled Rachel in for a large hug. Hugging back Rachel smiled.

"It's nice to hug you with out a gaurd watching us." Santana said and Rachel knew she was talking about the nurses at the mental facility.

"Thank you for coming to see me so much it was nice of you." Rachel said as she sat on Santana's couch.

"Do you still have that money I gave you?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded walking over to the kitchen to get down the coffee can. Santana couldn't help but remember back to when everything changed.

#FLASHBACK#

Santana had been laying on her bed watching youtube videos when her phone rang. Looking at it she quickly answered.

"Hey Rache what's up?" Santana asked when suddenly she heard Rachel sobbing.

"Rachel?" Santana asked.

"S-santana you have to help me please help me." She heard Rachel whispering. Suddenly she heard Rachel scream into the phone. Jumping up Santana heard a gun shot through the reciver before running down to her car. Santana dialed 911 and told them Rachel's address.

When Santana had reached the house paramedics, ambulences and police officers littered the scene. A crowd was already growing but Santana had managed to push her way through the crowd. On a stretcher laid a body that was being wheeled out of the Berry home by paramedics. Santana didn't even feel herself scream but she did. Before she collapsed someone had grabbed her and held her steady.

A sigh of relief washed over Santana when she saw Rachel being walked out of the house but then it turned into horror when Rachel was soaked in blood. Rachel was screaming at the top of her lung and the cops couldn't stop her from resisting.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Santana screamed but Rachel couldn't hear her. The last time Santana saw Rachel that night was when the police put her into a car and drove away.

#FLASHBACK#

That night was burned into Santana's brain. A few nights after that Rachel had come over to her home to say goodbye before the police officers took her to a mental facility in northern Ohio. It would be 4 months before Rachel wrote to Santana.

Shaking away the memories Santana walked out to Rachel and handed her the wad of money.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to stay?" Santana asked and Rachel shrugged.

"If it's safe for me to. Right now it isn't. He's out there looking for me. But I needed to be sure you were safe. I don't know what I'd do if he ever came after you." Rachel said and Santana started to cry.

"I just miss you so much." Santana said and hugged Rachel tightly. "I miss the way things use to be."

"So do I, So do I." Rachel whispered soothing Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked out of her home and looked around the street. Grabbing her bicycle Rachel rode down the street. Her mind was foggy and she was distracted. She didn't see a bump coming up and quickly fell from her bike crashing into somebody on her way down.

"Oh sorry." Rachel said quickly standing up.

"R-Rachel?" Looking up Rachel felt her heart beat pick up speed.

"Mr. Schuester?" She asked and he smiled astonishedly. Rachel examined him causiously, unsure how he felt about her after everything had gone down. Before Rachel could reach her own conclusion Will's hand reached out brushing some of her hair back. Diving into his awaiting arms Rachel felt the safety and familiarity she had missed about home.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Will whispered and pulled back to revel in Rachel's presence.

#FLASHBACK#

It was 2 am when Will got the phone call saying he needed to rush over to Rachel's house. There was an accident and no one knew what had really happened. In 10 minutes flat Will had arrived at Rachel's home, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. Will pushed through the thick crowd around Rachel's home in enough time to see paramedics wheeling out a body bag. He was sure his heart gave out then and there. Possibilities of who the body belonged to ran through his mind.

Suddenly Rachel emmered from the home and Will stood in shock. Rachel's once pristene white nightgown was now stained with crimsion blood. Her heart tearing screams cut through the air. Will was sure that the entire city of Lima heard the sounds.

Will watched as cops pulled Rachel into the cop car to take her to the hospital. Pushing past the yellow tape Will stormed up to the ambulence but officers blocked him.

"Please I am a friend of the family I need to know what happened. Is Rachel alright? What about her parents?" Will demanded.

"You knew her fathers?" The cop asked and Will nodded.

"Come with me. I need you to tell us who this is." The cop told him and walked Will over to the body. When the cop unzipped the bag Will lurched at the sight. It was Rachel's father, LeRoy, alright. His head was smashed in by a heavy object, and as if to add insult to injury there was a freash gunshot wound through LeRoy's temple.

"T-that's Rachel's father LeRoy." Will said as the bag was zipped up again. The cop walked Will back to the crowd.

"How is Rachel will she be alright?" Will asked and the cop sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure, she watched someone kill her father. She might be tramatized for the rest of her life. I can't tell you how this will end up. All I can tell you is that we will find the man who did this." The officer said and Will nodded.

In a week's time Will was being told to sign all of Rachel's transfer papers. She was being checked into a mental hospital and most likely wouldn't be coming back for some time. Will almost couldn't breath thinking he'd never see the little star he'd grown to love. But he signed the papers knowing that it was safer for her until the man that killed her father was caught.

But as timed passed Will was informed that the police had made an arrest. Finn Hudson was charged on a count of first degree murder. Apparently Finn had gone to Rachel's home and killed Rachel's father to get revenge for the fact LeRoy refused to let Rachel date him. This was all an eyewitness testimony but Rachel agreed to the story.

#FLASHBACK#

"The years have been good to you." Rachel said snapping Will out of his thoughts.

"Let's get coffee, I know this little cafe." Will said quickly and Rachel hesitated for a moment before nodding. They walked with small talk keeping them in check until they got to the cafe. As they sat down at a table in the back Will sighed.

"How have you been Rachel?" Will asked and Rachel looked at him.

"I've been better. They have me on every time of medication to keep me in check. I barely have any anxiety now."

"Why would you be anxious?" Will asked and Rachel turned toward the cup in her hands.

"So do you still work at the school?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

"Oh no I decided to use that psychology degree I had just sitting around. I am now a criminal psychologist for the lima county police." He said and Rachel nodded.

"I didn't think Lima would need a criminal psychologist." Rachel said and Will smirked.

"How do you think I got the job so easy? No one expected to need a criminal psychologist. But when Finn was released from prision the search for your fathers killer went back to full swing." Will said looking at her and Rachel sighed.

"Why did you recount your statement Rachel?" Will asked her and Rachel looked at him in eyes.

"I lied when I said that I saw Finn shot my father." She told him and Will waited for her to explain.

"Finn was in danger and it was my fault. I know you won't believe me but prision was the safest place for him to be."

"Like the hospital was for you?" Will asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes."

"Why were you both in danger Rachel?" Will asked. "Do you know the killer?"

"Mr. Schuester please." She whispered and he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable. Rachel's fist were balled and she looked paler. Reaching out to take her hands Will smiled at her.

"Please Rachel call me Will, we aren't in school anymore." He said and Rachel looked at him. Smiling slowly Rachel nodded.

"Alright Will." She said and they both shivered at the use of his first name. They sat there for a while just holding hands.

"I've missed you being here." He told her and Rachel smiled.

"I use to dream about you, you know. I'd dream that this was all a lie that I'd be in glee and sing and see you." Rachel told him and Will squeezed her hand before bring it up to his lips. He placed a small kiss on her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel sat outside her house smoking her ciggerets when she saw a car pulling up. She looked up and her eyes widened. Standing up quickly Rachel threw her ciggeret out.

"Those will kill you some day." Finn Hudson said as he walked up Rachel's drive way.

"Nervous habits die hard." She said and he nodded.

"Like lying?" He asked and Rachel took his outstretched hand.

"A cross we both have to bare." She said and he pulled her to him. In the embrace Rachel could tell his body had harden from his time in prision. After their hug they sat on Rachel's front steps again. Finn and her shared a ciggeret.

"Santana told me you're moving." Rachel said and Finn nodded.

"And if you were smart you would too."

"I can't do that. If I run from my problems he will just kill again." She said and Finn turned to her.

"He'll kill you if you don't stop this crusade. He can't be stopped."

"He's smart but he will always make mistakes always. When it comes to me he will risk everything to find me again." She told him and sighed.

"But he will kill you Finn. Now that you are out of prison you're his first target." Rachel said quickly and Finn stood up.

"I"m leaving tomorrow morning. Ganna stay in the hotel down by Santana's apartments. She's ganna make this big meal for me." Finn said and Rachel smiled.

"She baked me a pie once it was wonderful but the hospital had to watch me eat it so I wouldn't give to the girls with eating disorders." Rachel said and Finn nodded his head toward the car.

"Hey come with us. It can't be fun sitting in this house thinking about it all night." He said and Rachel took his hand.

"I'd love to but I uh was ganna head over to Will's apartment. You know he's been compiling this whole case file from the time you got out of prison." Rachel said as they walked down the drive way.

"Will? Will Schuester?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

"He sent me a few letter and he asked me all these questions about that night. You know he never thought I killed your dad. But he believed every word you said." Finn said and Rachel nodded.

"I know he had my testimonials all recorded. He played them a lot. Aparently lots of people around town thought I died too so it was his way to know I was still alive." Rachel said and Finn opened the car door for her. She got in.

"He sent me all these books. So I'd be learning something in prison and they were all these interesting things about how to solve all these crimes. I really enjoyed them but I think he was trying to get me to prove I didn't do the crime. He came to visit me once. Said why do you stay in here if you know you didn't do it." Finn said and Rachel turned to him.

"What did you tell him?" Rachel asked and Finn sighed.

"I told him I was doing this to protect you. He said he was too." Finn said as they drove down to the apartment complex. The good thing about Lima was that the town was so small Finn could park between the two apartment complexs and walked to either.

"Call me when you get on the road and when you get were you are going please Finn." Rachel told him and Finn nodded.

"I love you Rachel. Be safe." He said and hugged her tightly. Rachel watched him walk over to Santana's apartments before heading to Will's. Knocking on his door Rachel waited in the hallway for a few moments before Will opened the door. His hair was a bit messy and untamed while his eyes were showing a tad of fatigue. Rachel walked into the apartment and looked around at all the papers on the coffee table and floor.

"Sorry about the mess my work makes me have to take some files home." He said and Rachel smiled.

"I don't mind." She told him plopping down on his couch. He poured her a glass of wine and filled his back up.

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you can have alocohol with your medication." Will said and Rachel shrugged.

"It's fine. A glass of wine won't ruin me." She said and drink a little sip.

"I noticed you didn't take your bike." Will said and Rachel nodded.

"Finn showed up at my house he offered to take me here. He's staying over in that hotel. Santana said she'd cook him a freash meal though." She said and Will nodded.

"You and Finn kept contact?" He asked and Rachel nodded.

"Somewhat it was hard because our letters were checked twice before we got to see them." She told him and Will rested his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I know they took all your letters from the hospital and passed them through our station." Will told her honestly and Rachel turned to him.

"Really?"

"Yes because they actually thought you and Finn planned the whole thing but I told them that wasn't possible." He said and Rachel looked into his eyes.

"Why not?" She asked him and Will looked back.

"Because you are one of the only good people left on Earth." He said and brushed a strand of her hair back. Rachel leaned into his touch and smiled lightly. Suddenly Rachel placed her hands on Will's chest.

"Show me your case file please." Rachel said and Will nodded standing up. He walked her back to the guest bedroom and there on the back wall was the case file on her fathers murder. All the suspects, theories, stories, leads, and pictures.

"Have you figured who it is yet?" Rachel asked and Will watched her examin the wall.

"No but I have a feeling you already know who it is." He said and Rachel shrugged.

"It's a real puzzel you know. Once you have it everything fits in to place." She whispered touching the wall.

"I don't know if you should even be seeing this. The last thing I want is you back in that hospital." He said walking over to her touching her shoulders. Rachel nodded and turned out of the room with him.

Rachel groaned as she heard the noises from outside. She and Will had decided it would be best if she just stayed at his apartment for the night. So they were asleep in his bed and there was a ruckus outside. Standing up Rachel walked over to the window to shut it when she felt her heart stop.

"WILL! WILL! wake up now!" Rachel screamed as she grabbed her coat. Will jumped up at Rachel's screams and ran over to her.

"What? What is going on?" Will asked and Rachel ran to the door.

"Santana's apartments are on fire!" She told him as she ran out of the house and down the stairs. Will was quick on her heels as he made his way down to the street. Firemen and firetrucks were all around. Rachel watched as patrents ran down and out of the apartments but no Santana.

"Where is Santana?" Will asked and Rachel pointed up to Santana's 6th floor window.

"SANTANA!" Rachel yelled and Santana was coughing as she leaned out the window.

"The door is nailed shut I can't get out!" Santana said and Rachel froze. He was back and his first kill was Santana.

"Get the trampoline!" Will yelled to the fire fighters but they shook their heads.

"We don't have it! It would take to long to go and get it." He said and Rachel growled. Rushing over to the fire truck Rachel grabbed the ax. Walking over to the near by flag pole Rachel held up the ax.

"You are not ganna take my best friend." She screamed and chopped the rope holding the flag. It fell down and Rachel looked at Will who rushed over with some firefighters. They all spread the flag out in front of the window.

"Santana you have to jump!" Rachel shouted up and Santana looked unsure.

"Santana you have to trust me. Please!" Rachel pleaded and Santana nodded quickly standing on the ledge of her window. Counting to three Santana jumped landing in the flag. Dropping her corner as soon as Rachel knew Santana was safe Rachel hugged her tightly. Santana clutched Rachel and the both turned to watch Santana's apartments burn.

After the fire department took everyones statements Will led the girls over to his apartment. Santana settled on the couch while Rachel and Will went back to his bedroom.

"Will, I-I'm scared." She said and Will turned to her.

"It's probably just an accident." Will said and Rachel looked at him.

"Not about the fire about Santana, Finn and-and you. I can't loose you again." She said with tears in her eyes. Will quickly hugged her and shook his head.

"As long as you are still here I don't think God could take me away from you." He said and laid his head against her forhead.

"Will I can't ask you to put yourself in danger for me." She whispered and Will smiled.

"Good thing you don't have to I'd do it anyway." He told her and Rachel smiled back. Leaning toward him Rachel pressed her lips against Will's. It was a light and sweet kiss but for Rachel, she could see the stars that had dimmed in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later and Rachel was moving Santana's things into Rachel's home. This was easy due to the fact that most of Santana's things had burned in the fire. Will had offered to help them move the items into the home before he had to go to work. Rachel and Will shared a sweet kiss before he left to the prisinct. Santana smiled at Rachel.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Santana said and Rachel rolled her eyes smiling.

"I think your exact words were, Good thing Mr. Schue has a boner for you or you wouldn't get away with this whole diva act." Rachel repeted and Santana laughed.

"Hey have you heard from Finn yet?" Rachel asked and Santana shook her head.

"No but my home phone did perrish in the fire." She told her and Rachel nodded.

"Right he probably hasn't made it back to Michigan yet." Rachel said mostly to her self.

Rachel was passed out asleep on Santana with the TV still on. Their movie was playing loudly and Rachel yawned sitting up. Looking outside as Rachel locked the door she saw that her mailbox flag was up. Rubbing her sleep deprived eyes Rachel walked outside and opened the mailbox. Reaching inside Rachel touched a small card. Pulling it out Rachel looked down at the red letter and read it quickly. Looking around she ripped the letter up quickly and walked inside the house just in time to hear the phone start ringing.

Santana quickly sat up and walked over to the phone with Rachel. Answering the phone Rachel greeted the other person while looking at the clock on the stove. It was 2 am.

"Is this Rachel Berry?" A male asked and Rachel paused before answering.

"Yes this is."

"And is Santana Lopez with you?" He asked and Rachel looked at Santana.

"Yes she is."

"We need you both to come down to the prisinct." The man said and hung up before Rachel could ask any more questions.

"Santana get your coat we are going to the prisinct." Rachel told her and Santana nodded walking over to their coats. They walked down to the car and Santana drove them to the police office. Outside standing was Will looking shocked and hurt. Walking over Rachel looked at him waiting for him to explain but all he did was take Rachel and Santana in a big hug. He led them inside the prisinct. A woman walked over to them and sighed.

"Please Rachel Santana come this way we need your help." She said and walked into the back where the morge was. Looking at the body that laid on the table with a sheet over top made Rachel freeze. As the mortition pulled the blanket back Rachel was face to face with a dead Finn Hudson. His throat had been slashed.

"That's Finn." Rachel told her gravely and the mortition went to put the blanket back up but Rachel stopped him. She slowly touched Finn's cold face and shook her head. Collapsing against the table Rachel cried against Finn. Santana took Rachel quickly and held her close. They walked out of morge and Will was waiting for them. Clutching him quickly Rachel cried against his chest.

"You." Someone breathed. Rachel looked up to see Carol, Finn's mother looking at her.

"You, you killed my son." Carol said and Rachel shook her head.

"N-no I d"

"This is all your fault. You should have never come back. Because of you my son is dead!" Carol said and broke down crying. Will pulled Rachel away into a back room and she sat down on a chair.

"She's right I killed Finn. This is all my fault." Rachel said and Will shook his head.

"She was just upset Rachel and so are you. You need to go home and rest. I'll take you and Santana home. I'll spend the night with you." He said and grabbed his coat. Walking the girls out Santana told Rachel to ride with Will. Once they got home Santana quickly went to the guest bedroom to lay down. Rachel walked up to her parents old bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"You should sleep." Will told her sitting next to her.

"I can't I'm too upset to sleep." She said and turned to him.

"Will I-I," Rachel started but she couldn't bring herself to finish. Will leaned over and kissed her lips assuming she was just upset and needed comfort. Wrapping her arms around his neck Rachel quickly kissed him back. They laid back on the bed.

Rachel listened to Will's steady heart beat. Her head rested against his naked chest while he slept soundly under her.

"I won't let you take him from me." Rachel whispered staring out the window. She knew he'd be there. Never again would Rachel lay down and let him kill her. Kissing Will's head Rachel finally was able to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Will sat at his desk staring at the white board in front of him. He was running on no sleep and coffee pumped through his veins. Pictures were posted all over of Rachel's case. The police have been working night and day to solve the case.

"I just don't get it!" Will shouted startling the other policemen in the office. "I have gone though all the leads and all the evidence. Not one has panned out. I've read all of the letters and not one thing popped."

Just then another cop ran into the room and holding a large bag. Will looked at him and the detective smiled.

"I went back to the hospital to get all of Rachel's remaining things and the doctor gave me her files as well. When I saw this cleared list in her mix. I asked the doctor what it was and he said that it's for all the people that have been cleared by Rachel's therapist."

"And this means?" Will asked rubbing his temples.

"This means that these letters didn't need to be kept with the doctor they could stay with Rachel."

"The doctors still would have checked them." The other cop told the detective.

"No people on the cleared list aren't threats and that means the letters don't need to be checked." He said and Will looked up.

"Who was on her cleared list?"

"Her parents." He said and Will shook his head confused.

"LeRoy is dead so that leaves Hiam." Will said and the detective dumped the letters out on the table.

"Guess again." He said and Will grabbed an envelop. Shelby Corcoran's name was written in neat scraw across the letter.

"Rachel's mother." Will said and started to look through the letters.

It had been over an hour as Will and the other cops looked through the letters. They were all jumbled and didn't make any sense.

"This is weird all of the letters are out of order yet the dates are in numerical order." Will said and the detective shrugged.

"Maybe Rachel wrote the wrong dates to through people off?"

"No Rachel's too orginized to do that. It seems that there are letters between each of these ones. Ones that Rachel started and Shelby kept." Will said and the detective stood up.

"So let's go get Shelby and find those letters." He said and Will nodded standing up. They grabbed their coats and walked out to one of the squad cars. Driving to down town they found an old home that read the address on the letters. Walking up to the door Will nocked and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened it was an older nurse and she looked at them.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked and Will held up his badge with the detective.

"We are the Lima county police and we need to speak to Shelby about an on going case." He said and and the nurse sighed.

"You can come in but I don't know how well you can speak to Shelby." The nurse said letting them in to the house. Shelby was sitting on a chair with bandages wrapped around her neck and her head toward the window.

"What happened to her?" Will asked and the nurse turned to him.

"Poor thing drank bleach." She told him and walked over to Shelby.

"Hey Ms. Corcoran. Some visiters are here for you." She said and Shelby turned toward Will. Standing up quickly Shelby walked over to him. Will hugged her lightly and Shelby motioned something to her nurse who walked out of the room then came back with a white board.

On the white board Shelby wrote some words. Will looked at them and read out loud.

"Is Rachel alright? Yes she is Shelby for now but I don't know how much longer someone is trying to hurt Rachel and her friends. Did she tell you who it is?" Will told her and Shelby erased the words.

"I know who it is but if I tell you he will kill Rachel." Will read and looked at Shelby.

"If you don't tell me who he is then he will kill Rachel." The detective said and Shelby shook her head.

"He will never hurt Rachel. In his sick mind he loves Rachel and will do anything to have her." Will read and sighed.

"Shelby, Rachel wrote you some letters do you still have them?" He asked and Shelby pointed to the fire.

"She was burning some paperwork recently. I thought it was just some old things." The nurse said and Shelby wrote down on the white board.

"It's a puzzle and there are peices all over this town." The detective read from the white board. Will sighed and turned to the nurse.

"We need her medical records from the time she gave birth to Rachel." Will informed her and Shelby nodded to the nurse.

"Let me grab them." She said and walked back into the office. When she came back out she handed will the file folder and he smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He said and walked out of the house to the squad car. Flipping through the paper work Will stopped.

"This is strange." He said and the detective turned to him.

"What?"

"It says that there was vaginal scaring." Will told him.

"Is there pictures?"

"Yes."

"Then we can take it to our M.E see if she can tell from a photo." The detective said and parked outside of the prisinct. Walking down the halls to the morge.

"Stacy can you help us out?" Will asked and she walked out from behind the shelves.

"Yes?" She asked and he handed her the photos.

"What would you say these are from?" He asked and she turned to him.

"Well of course I can't be for absolute certain since this is a photo but I'd say this girl was raped. About nine or ten months before this photo was taken." She said and Will stopped in his tracks.

"Rachel, she's the product of Shelby's rape."


End file.
